legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S2 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen continuing their patrol across the city. Leo is then seen talking with Omega while they walk) Leo: So, are you like part lizard or...I mean what's with the scaly armor? Omega: Oh that's just armor. I'm not actually a lizard at all! Leo: Really? Huh, weird. Omega: I'm just your friendly neighborhood Targhul hero! Miles: That's my line! Omega: Sorry! Alex: Hey, focus guys! We need to be careful, there could be anything waiting in this city from the riots. Izuku: I don't think anyone's gonna come and attack us out in the open now that the city's been restored. I think we just- ???: All the fucking money in the bag now! (The heroes freeze up) Erin: What was that? ???: I'm not playing games asshole, give me the goddamn money! Uraraka: This way! (The heroes all rush to an alley way to see a civilian is being mugged) Civilian: PLEASE THAT'S ALL EVERYTHING I HAVE I HAVE!! Mugger: DON'T LIE!! YOU'RE HOLDING OUT ON ME!! I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU IF- Alex: Excuse me. (The two see the Defenders all there) Civilian: The heroes! Oh thank god you're here! Mugger: Heroes!? Ah fuck! *Makes a run for it* Leo: OH NO YOU DON'T! *Chases* Erin: Leo! *Chases after* Wait slow down! (Leo ignores as he chases the mugger) Leo: Get back here! (The Mugger turns as Leo notices a black substance crawl around inside his eyes before the mugger slams the ground, knocking Leo back as the others arrive) Alex: Are you okay? Leo: Yeah, I'm fine but- (Omega then picks up a scent trailing from the mugger and freezes up) Erin: Omega, you okay? (Omega suddenly begins to chase after the mugger) Mina: Omega wait! (Omega is seen on the mugger's tail before the mugger suddenly stops and grabs Omega by the neck) Mugger: Hey brother, how are you doing? (Omega then realizes what The Mugger is) Omega: Y-You're...! (Omega is thrown into the ground before he gets up and grabs the Mugger's leg with a tendril, dragging him back before pinning him down as the other heroes arrive) Alex: Did you get him? Omega: Yeah but- (The Mugger suddenly transforms with a loud roar before he launches Omega into the air, causing him to land on the ground hard) Bakugo: Ah hell! Alex: Is that a-?! (The transformed mugger stands, revealing himself as another Gen. 4 Targhul) ???: Dammit, plan didn't work! Mina: Its a Targhul! G.4 Targhul: That's right!! You should have gotten in my way heroes!! *Summons blade hands* Omega: Hey wait wait! We don't have to fight! G.4 Targhul: Don't have to fight!? Ha! Who the hell are you, some human hugger?! Leo: Hey you freak! You're gonna pay for that stuff you splash in my face! Kat! *Summons Kat* (Katanamo goes for the attack, but the Targhul turns invisible before he can be reached, causing them to lose track) Leo: Dammit pull back! (Kat returns to Leo as laughing is heard around them) Erin: I guess Gamma wasn't lying when he said there were more. Bakugo: Either way, I'M STILL GONNA KILL IT! G.4 Targhul: Oooooh! Then you'll be my first target! (The Targhul uncloaks before liquefying and attaching to Bakugo, beginning to drain his nutrients) Bakugo: Ah! Get him off of me! Alex: Hold on! Miles, come help with this! Miles: On it! (Alex and Miles both grab onto what they can of the Targhul before they pull it off with some effort, throwing it down where it reforms into it's humanoid form) G.4 Targhul: Oooh your blood was spicy! Delish! Bakugo: YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!! (Bakugo charges at the Targhul but it holds out its hand and suddenly shoots out his explosion quirk) Izuku: !! That was Kachan's power!! G.4 Targhul: Ooooh! Thank you buddy! This is sweet! Erin: You won't be smiling after this!! (Erin charges up her ice and fires it. The targhul however, shoots a tendril up at a building and pulls himself away) Erin: I missed! G.4 Targhul: See ya heroes!! Thanks for the powers!! Tenya: Its getting away!! Omega: Not its not! *Shoots a tendril and goes after it* Mina: OMEGA!! (Omega reaches the roof top to see the Targhul who takes notice) G.4 Targhul: You again!? Omega: Please stop for a minute! G.4 Targhul: Or what?! What are you gonna do about that freak!? (A tendril penetrates the Targhul's chest before he's pulled over to Omega where he is blasted by The Targhul's explosion attack) G.4 Targhul: You should've stayed out of this freak! Now I'm really gonna hurt you! (The Targhul charges at Omega who releases several tendrils and grabs him) G.4 Targhul: HEY LET GO!! Omega: You and I are gonna talk! But if you wanna get hurt! Fine then! (Omega slams the Targhul on the ground repeatly with his tendrils before he lets go and start to punch him a few times. Omega grabs the Targhul's face and slams him into the ground) G.4 Targhul: *Groan* Omega: Are you done now? G.4 Targhul: Who... The hell are you...? Omega: My name is Omega. I'm... I'm Gamma's son. Omega: The king?! Impossible! Omega: It is possible! G.4 Targhul: If that's true, why do you follow the humans?! Omega: They saved me from those Puppets! G.4 Targhul: So you're the one they've been looking for. Omega: Who? G.4 Targhul Those goo guys and their humans. They are looking for Gamma's son. Omega: So he's still hunting me... G.4 Targhul: I still don't understand! You follow humans cause they saved you?! Why!? Omega: The Puppets took me, and tortured me. They... Experimented on me. *Shows some ooze* I'm a hybrid of sorts in a way. But the humans, they understood my suffering, they allowed me to bond with them, and to live with them. They kept me safe and show me... Love. (The Targhul steps back disgusted) Omega: Now then, who are you? G.4 Targhul: My brothers call me Sigma. Omega: Sigma? Sigma: That's right! Omega: Okay then Sigma, why are you here? Sigma: We came looking for the King. We sought to destroy him and take over, but seeing as how you've clearly already done that...I guess we won't have to worry about it. Omega: So there are others out there? I have brothers and sisters? Sigma: Jeez what is the matter with you!? Omega: Listen Sigma, you think you can tell the others about me? Sigma: Why?? Omega: Well as I am Gamma's son, I am the current king of the Targhuls. Sigma: ! That's right. You are. Still... This is NOT what I imagined the king would be. Omega: Well even so. I want you to gather the other Targhul together. I want to meet with them all. (Sigma growls) Sigma: Fine, I'll try and find them. But this does NOT mean we're friends! Omega: Didn't say we had to be. (Sigma glares before he jumps off the building, swinging over to another as he leaves. Omega then jumps back down to the others) Mina: Omega you're okay! Fumikage: We were about to send Tsuyu on check on you. Jack: What happened to the Targhul? Omega: Don't worry, Sigma won't cause problems. Izuku: Sigma? Omega: Yeah that's his name. Bakugo: WHO CARES WHAT HIS NAME IS! THAT BASTARD BIT ME AND COPIED MY POWERS!! IS HE DEAD!?! Omega: No he is not. Bakugo: WHAT?!?!?? Leo: Whoa you let that monster live!? Omega: That "Monster" is one of my brothers! Tenya: Then why'd you let him go? He tried to kill someone! Omega: He's going to help me out. He said he's part of a group of other G4's that came from Gamma! Guys, I actually have a family! Alex: That's amazing! Leo: Outstanding Omega! Mina: *Hugs Omega* I'm so happy to hear that Omega! Omega: Yeah! Not only do I have a family, but this is also my chance to change the Targhul! I can make it so we are no longer the monsters people have seen us as! Erin: Oh yeah you're right! Momo: This is a real big chance for you Omega. Izuku: But we know you'll pull this off! Omega: I just hope they're not as hostile as Sigma was. I'm assuming he must be their Alpha considering how aggressive he was. Erin: Maybe they'll have you join their pack! Omega: Yeah, you're right! Just imagine it, I'd finally be able to stand with my own kind! Then I'd be able to- (Omega notices how Mina's expression changed from joy to disappointment at his words as she stands silent) Omega: Mina? Are you okay? Mina:... Omega: Mina?? Mina:... I'm really happy for you Omega, but... This means that... You're going to be leaving us. (The heroes all finally understand why Mina's so sad) Shoto: She's right. Now that you can reform your kind, you'd have no reason to stay with us any longer. Jack: Yeah that's right. Omega:....I mean, I don't have to join them. I am the King after all. Izuku: But you still need to be there for your people. Omega: I don't know. This is all extremely confusing! I-I need to think about this some more! (Omega bonds with Mina suddenly, clearly stressed) Alex: We should give him some time to think in there. He deserves a break after what happened with Gamma. Erin: Plus all the stress from learning about his family. Miles: Yeah, but he didn't do a full bond this time. Look. (Parts of Omega's liquid form are seen of Mina's body) Alex: He's probably scared of doing a full bond again. Leo: Why, what happened last time? Miles: I'll explain later... Mina: Well, nice to know he's with me. Alex: Let's just head home. I think we've patrolled enough today. (The heroes head back to their warehouse. Later, they're all seen doing different things as Miles and Mina try to figure out what to do with Omega, who hasn't removed himself for the past three hours) Miles: Mina, I'm sure he's still upset about the Sigma guy. That's it. Mina: Maybe, but he's never gone this long without separating. It's really starting to- (Mina stiffens up as Omega begins shifting as she is seen trying to hold in laughter) Miles: Mina, are you okay? Mina: He's...Shifting...again! (Omega is seen simply falling off of Mina before he begins to reform. He then sits silent on the floor) Miles: Omega, you okay? (Omega is silent as he sits on the floor) Mina: Omega? Omega: I'm... I'm not sure what to do... On the one hand, the idea that I could be king is a great chance. It could make it so the Targhuls are no longer the monsters they were all those years ago and could live side-by-side with humans, but... Miles: But what? Omega: On the other hand, I know nothing about being a king. What if I do something wrong, what if I make all the Targhul's hate me, what if I can't convince them? And most of all, I don't want to leave you guys... You guys gave me a chance no one else would have. I just... I don't know what to do... Miles: Omega, you don't have to join those guys. I'm sure they'll be cool with you staying around without them. Omega: But you saw the way Sigma acted. If he doesn't trust humans, what chance do the other ones have? Mina: You're their king Omega, you'll make them see the truth about humans. You can help them learn that they're not so bad. Omega: I mean, I'll try. I just don't know if they'll be able to adjust. Miles: Omega, trust us, if they don't wanna accept you then they'll have to go through all of us. Omega:... Thanks guys. That means so much. I'm still not sure if I'm ready to be a king, but I'll do my best. Mina: That's the spirit! And besides I'm sure it will be awhile before Sigma finds the other Targhuls. So you won't be going anywhere yet. Omega: Yeah that's true. (Omega stands back up) Omega: If I try, I think I'll finally be able to turn their views around! Miles: That's what I'm talking about man! (The three cheer) Omega: Anyway, I need to go find some food before I turn ravenous. Be right back! (Omega leaves to find food, leaving the two behind) Miles: I hope he doesn't try to eat cats. Or dogs. Mina: Don't worry. We already got a place to store our food all set up. There's plenty of meat for him to eat. Plus if he REALLY gets hungry, we should be close enough he could get some fish. Miles: Yeah, he's basically in heaven when it comes to food now. Omega: Oh man, is this cake?! Miles: OMEGA! ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT! (Miles runs out of the room to stop Omega, leaving Mina behind) Mina: He's really not gonna lose that personality now is he? Miles: OMEGA NO!! PUT THAT DOWN!! Omega: But its cake! Miles: THAT'S FOR EVERYONE!! Mina: Ah but I still love that about him. (Mina heads out the room to go help Miles) TO BE CONTINUED Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts